


Hellfire

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flushed cheeks and your panting breaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire

There are stars on the concrete, or at least, he wants to think that's what those twinkling things are. Numbed out hoarfrost. Little fires that _(have forgotten how to)_ burn. But it's all in reverse. There's no warmth to be had here, in between the spaces that part his limbs from the body parts of people who aren't there. All he has at the moment is this gaping yawn of _alone,_ a long stretch of emptiness spread so wide and thin that it almost feels like he's never going to find his way out of this infinity. Maybe he'll be stuck here for the rest of his life, just dreaming of melting under blinding stage lights and going deaf to the roar of a screaming crowd.

But maybe this band he's in, the one that's still missing a drummer, is finally it. He desperately hopes so. 

  


"Aoi-san!"

He looks up and to the side slowly, blinking as he sees two lanky frames standing around the corner that leads to his apartment block. Cigarette halfway to his mouth, under the barely-there glow of the street lamp overhead and the heavy gray of dusk, it takes the raven a few seconds to realize who he's looking at, mind hazy with hunger and nicotine. 

  


"Reita? Uruha?"

His bandmates are dirty blonde and brunette respectively, standing too close to each other as they grin at him with huge bundles of who-knows-what in their arms. Pale skin, sharp bones, and not-quite sallow cheeks: that's what the bestfriends before him look like, and he knows he doesn't appear any better. It fits though - this is what they all look like or so he's seen, musicians like himself striving to climb their way out of reality in order to get out of this hole called _pre_ -rockstar glory.

  


"We brought blankets and dinner."

He narrows his eyes in confusion and repeats the last three words, carefully emphasizing the word _and_ as he does so. 

"Do they go together or something, where you're from?" He asks with a smirk, mouth curling into an amused sneer, and the taller of the two steps forward and nods at that, taking his almost-finished cigarette away and dropping it to the ground. Uruha steps on the stick to stub it out before looking up at him with a half smile. "Sort of. They're both warm." He explains shortly, and then all of a sudden he's leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on his ringed lips, startling him into jumping back with a surprised sound of indignation. 

"What the?!" He exclaims in shock, but Uruha's smile only widens as he walks past him and into his one-bedroom unit as if it's a normal thing to do, liplocking with a co-guitarist even while they're not rocking it out onstage. Gaping after the other's retreating back, he finds an arm being slung around his shoulders, and when he turns his head, Reita is already leading and pushing him indoors with a grin. 

"Come on Aoi-san. It's getting cold out here."

-

  


He ends up practicing one of their songs as he absently watches his guests get the food ready from his spot on the adjoining living room, letting them without protest but only because he's still a bit rattled by earlier's kiss. The two hardly talk as they open wrappers and cut things up, just the occasional _do it this way_ or _hand me the knife,_ and there's something intimate about the scene as it unfolds in his dingy little kitchen. And he's unsure why it feels like he's the one intruding on them even though this is his house, eyes following Reita and Uruha's movements sync perfectly with one's left and forward to the other's right and back. 

They're two separate parts of a greater whole is what they are, complete with and without each other, and he can't help himself as he looks on. He's envious of what they have, whatever it is, and wonders why he doesn't have something like it too.

  


"How do you like your vegetables, Aoi-san? A little crunchy or cooked all the way?"

Uruha has caught him off guard and turned his way with a ladle, eyes inquiring, and he averts his gaze as soon as he meets the other's stare, shrugging his shoulders and trying to appear casual despite the warmth on his cheeks. "Whatever." He mumbles in embarrassment, huffing slightly at the chuckle he receives in response but not saying anything else as he vaguely recalls the feel of that soft mouth fleetingly brushing against his.

"Crunchy it is. Come sit here, it's almost ready."

And he doesn't know what he's doing, letting these bestfriends conquer his temporary household and tell him what to do, but it feels nice: to have someone care for a simple little need of his like this, something that hasn't happened since he left Mie with a two-way ticket and his electric guitar. So he sits down and waits as Reita sets the table, stomach grumbling at the tasty smell of noodles. Five more minutes later and Uruha finally serves a big bowl of steaming instant ramen, and the simple meal is made special by the veggies and bite-sized pieces of meat they've worked on adding in. 

"Here we go! Dig in, Aoi-san!" Reita declares, offering him the serving spoon first as they take their places around his creaky dining table, and with a tentative smile, he takes the utensil with a nod, momentarily forgetting his shyness at Uruha's antics by the welcome distraction of food. "Yes, thanks!"

But he can't help his envy from growing all the more, watching Uruha take the vegetables from the blonde's bowl while letting Reita steal the pork bits from his. 

And he wonders once again, why he doesn't have _this._

-

  


When he walks into his bedroom after a quick shower, he finds his _futon_ spread out on the floor, but with several comforters atop it so that it's, he guesses, much fluffier and easier on the back. Raising his brows, he directs his gaze towards the huddled forms of his bandmates where they're bent over their bags on one corner, engaged in a murmured conversation. 

To his surprise, they're already in sleep clothes like himself. 

"Uh, guys?" He asks hesitantly, pushing still-damp hair away from his face as he steps in hesitantly, and they both turn around and stop whatever it is they're whispering about instantly. "What's going on?" And Reita's grinning again, but it's a lot softer this time. The perfect word for it is _inviting;_ he can't explain why, but that's how it looks on those stretched lips. 

"Sleepover! We know the heating's out, so we're lending our body warmth to you tonight."

And he gapes for the second time that day, unable to refuse any longer because Uruha's already crawling towards the end of their makeshift bed next to the wall, tapping the middle space between himself and Reita with an expectant smile that should look harmless but is anything but. 

"Here, Aoi-san."

He walks over without a word after shutting the lights off, his heart refusing to beat at a steady pace as he falls on his knees and takes his place between Reita and Uruha, knowing he should be saying something - _anything_ \- against this set up but finding himself completely incapable of speech. And it doesn't get any better when Reita throws a blanket over the three of them, he and Uruha snuggling against his either side and emanating delicious heat, making him feel toastily comfortable and just the slightest bit bothered as their legs entwined with each other's. 

To this day, it's still the most bizarre thing he has ever been part of his entire life. But it's the warmest he has ever been as well, because that night had been cold if not for the two, like all the rest of the nights he'd spent alone before Reita and Uruha. 

  


"Aoi-san?"

It's about half an hour later when the silence breaks with him unable to sleep, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling and wondering how the hell he's in the situation he's currently in, being cuddled up by his bandmates. Turning to the left at the whisper, he finds Uruha blinking at him in the dark, chin perched on his shoulder and an arm around his waist right underneath Reita's own embrace. 

"I thought you were asleep."

The taller of the two shakes his head slightly, hesitating for just a few seconds before he's pressing himself ever closer. And it's unmistakable, what he feels as Uruha hikes the leg he has hooked around him higher than it already is, pressing his crotch against him hard and with a slight rocking movement of his hips that make him take a sharp gasp of air.

"Uruha-" 

That obvious bulge is rubbed against him harder and with more urgency, and he's about to protest but stops talking when Reita moves on his right side, grumbling against his collarbone and tightening his half-embrace. The entire scene freezes for a moment, before Uruha is pressing his face on the side of his neck, making him shiver but more than just because of the chill coming from the tip of the other's nose.

_"Please."_ And he swallows loudly, his cock stirring at the sound of that plea, closing his eyes and whispering: "But Reita's right here."

Reita moves again, and his voice is low and hoarse when he speaks, a little less sleepy than it should be considering he's not supposed to be awake. 

"Of course I am, I'll be part of the entire thing."

-

  


He's not sure how they ended up in this position, but he can't find it in himself to complain. From underneath them both, he can see every change in Uruha's expression as Reita drives his cock into his bestfriend's ass over and over, them hovering over him in the doggie position and giving him a semi-perfect view of what's going on. 

Uruha's face is a twist of pained and pleasured above him as he gasps and moans, hands braced on his shoulders for support with his eyelids fluttering like butterfly wings. He's looking back at him as if _he's_ the one fucking him at the moment, irises dark and mouth agape with his entire body jerking forward with every hard pound.

"Hnn... yes... right there, keep giving it to me there..."

He's been neglecting his cock for a while, but he can't anymore, not when Uruha's looking at him like he is, lashes dripping with lustful tears and growing steadily louder. Reaching between them and no longer able to hold back, he aligns their leaking cocks and encompasses their lengths with a palm, hissing sharply as he starts stroking both of them, his own hips jerking forward while his free hand grips the sheets.

"Mm that feels so good, _yes,_ give me your cocks... hnn... _nnn!"_

Reita's cursing up a storm behind Uruha as his movements turn harsh, and the force of his thrusts causes their cocks to rub against each other all the more, drawing out a strangled moan from him. He strokes them faster as Reita pounds into Uruha bruisingly, and the latter is screaming in pleasure, slender hips moving between theirs erratically and undecidedly, wanting both penetration and friction. 

"Aaah- _haaah_ yes, oh yes please, m-more, more, _hnn, nn,_ please, _please_ I'm so close aah- _haaa-"_

It's Uruha who comes first, and then himself, and finally Reita, the sound of slapping flesh turning wet as soon as release hits them one after the other in a burst of white, liquid heat. He feels like he's burning with how hot he feels all over, body buzzing with little infernos. And his sweat has twinkling stars of their own from the lamp Reita had insisted they turn on before the deed, rolling down his forehead to his cheek, to be licked dry by a tongue darting out of bow-shaped lips. 

  


"So... how does this thing work?"

Uruha has his head on his chest once they're settled and cleaned up, Reita still on his right side and lying on his stomach with his cheek pressed on the bedspread. The three of them are sharing a lone cigarette, and it's halfway finished before he finally manages to ask the question that's been eating away at his insides.

"Like any other relationship." Reita answers with a shrug, taking a puff from their stick and passing it on to him as he moves to burrow against his side closer. "Only difference is, there's three of us."

Uruha hums in agreement and takes one of his hands then, pressing the tip of his nose against it in a nuzzle. "Everything's fair among us and no one gets neglected."

Staring at the ceiling, he takes several puffs from their cigarette and passes it on to the tallest who takes it but stubs it out instead, before turning towards him completely and draping his body over his. He doesn't say anything as he finds an anxious look being directed at him, and feeling Reita fidget just as restlessly beside him, he knows exactly what they're waiting for. Glancing from Reita to Uruha then back, he sighs and shakes his head with a short huff of laughter. 

"Okay, yes."

And it's Reita who lunges at him first at his reply, meeting his lips and tongue in a happy kiss, nearly pushing Uruha off who pouts and shoves at his shoulder in retaliation. 

"Hey!"

And there's nothing here but warmth, and this time Aoi actually doesn't mind getting stuck in this specific infinity for the rest of his life. Because he gets to have what they have. 

_This._


End file.
